


10 Things Said

by keepfabandgayon



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drift Sex, Light BDSM, Loud Sex, M/M, Mind Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Popsicles, Pre-Canon, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, it's all consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepfabandgayon/pseuds/keepfabandgayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 things Raleigh and Yancy said to each other during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5 Things Raleigh Said During Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally going to be 10 things each said but i ran out of ideas and it was already getting long. i hope people enjoy it anyway?

1\. _"Yancy."_

It was 22:00 and they'd finally gotten back to their room after the extensive (and mostly unnecessary, Raleigh thought) mental and physical tests that were required after their first Drift together. 

And it was the first chance they had to talk about it. 

"Yancy. I know you're awake."

"Yeah."

"You saw it."

"Yeah, I did."

"You... you too?"

"Yeah. Me too." Yancy leaned over the edge of his bunk to look down at Raleigh. "Is... is now a good time?"

Raleigh grinned. "Any time's a good time."

Yancy hopped off his bunk and sat down on Raleigh's. Raleigh reached up and slid his hand behind Yancy's neck to pull him down into a kiss. 

"You sure?" Yancy asked, whispering against Raleigh's lips -- a little chapped from biting, swelling slowly from Yancy's kisses. 

Raleigh slid both arms around Yancy's neck, and laughed quietly as Yancy's hands, still Alaska-cold, trailed up his sides. He never wore a shirt to bed. "Mm-hmm. Want you in me."

It was awkward and messy, and Yancy took forever prepping Raleigh and got lube all over both of them and got his gag reflex caught on Raleigh's dick a few times, and when he finally pushed in it only took a few seconds for both of them to come. But Raleigh kept saying his brother's name over and over 

"Yancy... Yancy... Yancy..." 

until he was a writhing mess and could only gasp out half a name 

"Yah-- Yance-- Ya-a-ah-- Ya-uhn--" 

and Yancy pushed back his brother's sweat-soaked hair and kissed him softly while they both tipped over the edge of orgasm together. 

2\. _"I fucking love it."_

There wasn't a headboard, so Raleigh gripped the bars that held Yancy's bunk above his while his brother leaned over his back, pulling out so, so slowly, then snapping his hips forward and thrusting back in, lingering there, and pulling back out again, so needlessly slow, _how can he have that much control?_

"D'you like it, Raleigh? Be honest."

Be honest. Damn it. He could lie now, and say no, he didn't like it, and hurry the fuck up -- but Yancy would see it the next time they would Drift and he'd just draw it out longer the next time they'd fuck. But Yancy wanted him to be honest, and as much as he really wanted to come _right the fuck now_ , Raleigh fucking _loved_ it. 

He loved the drawn-out sex; the teasing half-thrusts he sometimes got as a punishment if he made too much noise or didn't make enough, depending on what Yancy wanted that night; the feeling of Yancy's warm chest sliding against his back; the hand on his shoulder, the hand on his hip, the hands on his ass, the hands that never ever touched his cock or his balls when Yancy wanted to go slow, _so fucking slow_ \--

"Raleigh. Raleigh, you like it?"

"Mmm."

"Answer me, Raleigh." Yancy stopped moving, and Raleigh let out a loud whine. 

"Yes! Yes, I like it, I fucking _love_ it, I love it! I love it when you shove your dick in me and then go so slow I feel like I'm gonna drown while I wait for when I can finally come, I need it, please, please keep doing it, ah!" Yancy's hips snapped back into motion, this time marginally faster as Yancy started to lost control. 

3\. _"My virgin ass."_

"Uhn, yeah..."

Raleigh was on his elbows and knees, ass in the air, while Yancy licked at his hole like his little brother's ass was the most delicious piece of candy he'd ever tasted. 

It had become a weekly staple of their already enthusiastic sex life once they'd realised Raleigh could be brought to orgasm from being rimmed alone. In fact, pretty much any sexual stimulation could send him crashing into climax (and bringing Yancy with him, because that's just what _happens_ when you've Drifted with someone). 

There was, however, one unfortunate side-effect of rimming Raleigh. 

Raleigh's dirty talk. 

"Oh yeah, lick me, fuck my ass with your tongue, fuck my virgin ass with your tongue--"

"Raleigh, you're not a virgin. Your ass is about as far from virgin as an ass can get."

"Don't care, fucking lick me, ohfuckyes!"

4\. _"I love you."_

A few weeks passed, and Yancy became a little less meticulous with stretching Raleigh, a little quicker to say "Move back, you're ready" (but Raleigh would still have to whine out "I'm ready, it's enough, come on just fuck me already" about five times first), a little rougher, a little more likely to hold Raleigh down by his wrists so he couldn't touch himself. 

Raleigh got louder, and they (and everyone around them) were eternally grateful that they were in a permanent room and the walls were thick. Sometimes, though, Yancy still told him not to make any noise. Raleigh couldn't quite manage it; he might be able to control actual words, but he still made a lot of noise involuntarily. Loud moans and groans, trapped low in his throat; high-pitched pants and whines that barely sounded like his own voice; screams when he came particularly hard, and his voice would sound scratchy the next morning. Yancy once tried making a gag out of a tie; Raleigh talked around it, and it sounded like nonsense, and Yancy only ever used the tie again when he didn't actually care how much noise Raleigh made. 

Generally, no phrase longer than "motherfucker" [which Yancy would correct to "brotherfucker"] could be understood through the fabric, but tone came through perfectly. Yancy could still hear exactly when Raleigh passed the point of no return; he would babble uncontrollably, the nonsense words turning frantic, and Yancy would kiss his shoulder or the back of his neck and smile when Raleigh's voice broke. 

This was Raleigh's birthday sex their first year. As soon as Yancy's hands left his wrists, and lips left the back of his neck, Raleigh twisted around and threw an arm around Yancy's shoulders. He tugged the tie down off his mouth and kissed Yancy, whispering "I love you" into his mouth. 

Yancy pulled back and stared at his brother. They'd both said "I love you" hundreds of times before, all their lives, but this still felt like the first time. 

"Love you too."

5\. _Nothing._

Sometimes, when they hadn't been deployed in a while, when they hadn't Drifted in a while, and they weren't thrown into simultaneous orgasms every single time, and Yancy wanted to see if he could make Raleigh come more than once, he'd push him back against the wall and blow him. He'd gotten much better at it since the first time. 

He didn't know what it was about this that made Raleigh suddenly very, very likely to come at least twice. Raleigh offered no explanation; just a shrug and "I dunno, I just like it," followed by grabbing Yancy's hair tightly and sucking in a gasp of air. 

So Yancy just held his hips against the wall and swallowed two or three mouthfuls and then kissed Raleigh until the taste went away, rubbing his cock desperately against Raleigh's thigh. 


	2. 5 Things Yancy Said During Sex

6\. _"Don't get cocky."_

"We should do it while Drifting," Raleigh said at 02:00, while his come was still sticky and wet on his belly. 

"They'll never let us have the equipment."

"We could use Gipsy."

"We'd need to be in our drivesuits for that."

"Mind-sex? I bet I could get you to come just with my thoughts."

"Don't get cocky."

"You really wanna try?"

Yancy considered it. It wasn't uncommon for Rangers to request an unscheduled Drift inside their Jaeger; the only problem would be getting LOCCENT to cut surveillance. They could probably convince Tendo if he was still up this late. 

Tendo was still up, and he was the only one still in LOCCENT, aside from two security officers who looked very annoyed to have pulled the night shift. 

"Hey, Tendo. Could you do us a favour?"

"You wanna Drift with no surveillance?" The brothers were stunned, but Tendo just started pressing buttons. "Yep, been wondering when you'd ask for that. You're definitely not the first. Hop in, she's always ready for you." He gave them a thumbs-up and flashed a smile. 

They learned that night that mental orgasms were _very_ possible, and had no repeat limit reachable within the two hours Tendo had given them. 

7\. _"Move over."_

"I still can't believe I found one of these." Yancy tore open the package. "I thought the only ones still being made were the creepy Kaiju ones. Look at this!" He unearthed the anal vibrator, still in its plastic packaging. "This is gonna be in my ass tomorrow."

"Why not today?" Raleigh asked. 

"Your dick will kind of be in the way, remember?" It was Monday, and Monday was Raleigh-fucks-Yancy-day. Not that it never happened on other days, but this was non-negotiable.

"I'll fuck you right now, and then use that on you later."

"That'll work. Move over."

Yancy dropped the vibrator back into the box and left them on the ground, crawling on top of Raleigh. In minutes he was riding him, head stooped low to not hit it against his own bunk above them. 

"Yancy. Yance. Move-- wait. Wait. Let's-- turn over. Turn over, I wanna--"

"Yeah."

They nearly fell off the bed trying to manoeuvre around each other, and Raleigh narrowly avoided grabbing Yancy's dick for support. There would probably be bruises on Yancy's thigh, though. 

Raleigh lined himself up and pushed back in, immediately thrusting in earnest, and slid his hands into Yancy's; not holding him down, just entwining their fingers and holding hands. 

8\. _"You're such a little shit."_

"Later" became "as soon as possible," and "as soon as possible" was about two hours later, after dinner and a shared shower that was mostly kissing. 

"It's got three settings," Yancy explained while Raleigh slid the vibrator in. "Probably just start with the first one, it's supposed to be really strong already--"

"Shut up, Yancy." Raleigh smiled at him and twisted the base as far as it would go. 

Yancy's hips came off the bed and he cried out louder than he'd ever done before. Raleigh pushed the vibrator in deeper and Yancy started writhing. 

"Breathe. Come on, in, out, you got this." Raleigh turned it down to the lowest setting. 

Yancy took a few deep, quick breaths, hips dropping back down to the bed. "You're such a little shit, Rals."

Raleigh kissed his belly. "All or nothing, right?"

9\. _"You should blow me more."_

There were popsicles. 

A general rule of the Alaska Shatterdome mess hall was that if you were not a Jaeger pilot, you avoided the mess hall on days when popsicles were available. It wasn't often (who really wanted a popsicle in _Alaska_?) and that may have made it worse; if the popsicles were around every day, it was likely that they would get bored of this. And for some reason, it was only the pilots; none of the techs or security or scientists ever tried to deep-throat popsicles, whether they were in a relationship with someone or not. 

It was juvenile, sure, but it was also fun. 

Yancy came back from the line with their food, a green popsicle in his mouth. As soon as he sat down across from Raleigh, he leaned his head back and let it slide partway down his throat, sticky juice running down his cheek. 

Raleigh toed off his boot and, without warning, brushed his foot against Yancy's crotch under the table. Yancy gagged and yanked out the popsicle, coughing violently. 

"Having trouble with your popsicle?"

Heads turned; Yancy glared at them, still coughing, and dared them to judge him when most of them were doing the exact same thing. Maybe not all for the benefit of their _brothers_ , but still. Everyone knew about them at this point. No need to stare; get back to fellating your own frozen desserts. 

Yancy almost choked again; Raleigh had unwrapped his own popsicle, bright orange, and slid it down his throat with ease. Yancy didn't move, didn't dare disturb him; this wasn't a view he got often. 

"You should blow me more," he whispered. 

Raleigh smiled around the popsicle. 

10\. _"I'll say yes."_

Yancy kissed Raleigh deeply, hands on his hips and sliding their cocks together slowly. 

"Hey, Yancy?"

"Yeah?" Yancy moved down to Raleigh's neck, feeling a monologue coming on. 

"What are we gonna do after all this is over? When we have to go back to the rest of the world. I mean, you know, us. People here get it, they know what the Drift does to people -- even if we wanted this before. But the rest of the world doesn't really get it. Are we gonna stay like this?" He brushed his knuckles against Yancy's bare chest. "Whatever we are now?"

Yancy detached from Raleigh's neck and stared at him for a few moments. 

"I don't wanna hide the way I love you."

"I don't want to hide it either. Thing is, over everything else, you're my little brother. If someone asks me how _close_ we are, like yesterday, I'll tell them you're my brother, and you're my co-pilot, and we couldn't be closer, like I said to that shithead. But if someone asks me if I'm sleeping with you, I'll say yes. Even if they don't like it."

Later, when they both settled down to sleep, Yancy back in the top bunk (because two grown men in a twin bed just doesn't work out, no matter how much they may love each other), Yancy reached his hand down, and Raleigh grasped it, then let go and turned on his side to sleep. Yancy drew his hand back up and shoved it under his pillow. 

"We'll be okay, Raleigh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that happened. and, um, 10 ends a few hours before the movie starts. this _is_ intended to be canon-compliant.


End file.
